Keeper Of The Star
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Whoo hoo it's back and better then before There's a new girl at Bakura's school and she's bound to cause all kinds of trouble especialy if her last name is Ishtar but why is Yami Bakura so interested in her? best RR to find out! dont make me beg!
1. Yami Bakura, Fred and Disclaimers

Disclaimer:  
  
Lil Kai:*grins like an idiot* I'm back!....  
  
Yami B:*rolls eyes* and I'm sure everyone's SO happy to see you  
  
Kai:*looks in reviewer box* Actualy...I'm sure they are I got 25 reviews on Why Me and I had 5 reviews on the old keeper of the star....*Glares*can it ya little white-haired freak or I'll feed you to my man-eating plant  
  
YB:*Mocking Kai* Ooh...I'm SO scared Maleci  
  
Kai:*Man-eating plant appears* Don't Call me Maleci you baka Tomb-robber!! *man-eating plant grabs YB and tries to swallow him whole*  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Where in the Shadow Realm did you get that?!  
  
Kai:*Grins* From my favorite red-haired Kitsune Kurama ^_^  
  
Bakura:*rolls eyes* Hum...go figure  
  
YB:*Still inside the plant* Guys.....anybody....ALITTLE HELP HERE!!  
  
Kai:*Glances at her plant which is still trying to devour Bakura's dark* Drop him Fred!....NOW!  
  
Bakura:Fred?!.....That thing has a name?!  
  
Kai:*smirks* Why of course he does Bakura  
  
YB:*on the ground covered in Fred slime* Damn you mortal!! I really hate you right now, you do know this right Kai  
  
Kai:*rolls eyes* Oh well...get over it psycho Yami  
  
YB:*glaring* Baka plant....*pouts* and I'm not psycho.....well not as bad as Ishtar^_^  
  
Lil Kai and Bakura:*sweatdrops* -.-'  
  
Kai:Right.....*looks at the white-haired boys*so who's turn is it for Disclaimer?  
  
Bakura and Yami B:*Exchange glances and then point to each other* HIM!!!  
  
Kai:*Rolls eyes* Well since you two can't seem to remember I pick Yami Bakura!  
  
YB:*smirking* And what if I don't twerp?!  
  
Lil kai:*grins evily* You and my pet, get the picture  
  
YB:*glares* Damn Plant!! *mumbles something about turning Fred into mulch and puts Kai and Kurama on his list of people to kill for reasons he usually doesn't remember* Why can't you do your own damn disclaimer?!  
  
Lil Kai:*smiles* Cuz it's much more fun to make you do it^__^  
  
YB:*rolls eyes* Hum..go figure anyhoo This annoying little mortal they call Lil Kai owns nothing Yu-Gi-oh! and If she did I'm sure she'd let me and Ishtar have all the Millennium Items and my light would probably be the main character of the show....so just don't sue her^_^  
  
Kai:I couldn't have said it better my favorite insane Yami  
  
YB:^__^  
  
Kai:*mutters* Stupid Yugi....they should let Bakura be the main character or atleast have a better part..grrrrrr...*starts throwing fish sticks at Yugi and the dumb dubbers*  
  
Bakura and YB:*sweatdrops*  
  
******************************  
  
Mental Links:  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Pharaoh-boy to Yugi// ^Kai to Maleci^ ~Maleci to Kai~ \Bakura to Yami Bakura\ \\Yami B to Bakura\\  
  
********************************  
  
Lil kai: Whoo hoo...done with the disclaimer and it was of my better disclaimers if I do say so myself^__^  
  
YB:*Rolls eyes* You and your stupid disclaimers that you ALWAYS make me read....  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* And just what's wrong with my disclaimers?? grrrrrrrrrr.....*starts throwing fish sticks at Yami Bakura*  
  
YB:*Trying to bat flying fish sticks away* and what is with you and throwing fish sticks?!  
  
Kai:*smiles* It's FUN!!!  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Please read and review....then maybe Kai and my yami will pay more attention to the story and not throw fish sticks at each other thanks! Ja ne! 


	2. The Littlest Ishtar

Lil Kai:*grins*Whoo Hoo...it's the first chapter of the new and improved story!  
  
YB:New and improved....now I wounldn't go that far  
  
Kai:*glares* Shut up tomb-robber or I'm going to hurt you  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Hey Lil Kai why don't we just start the story instead you can harrass my Yami later  
  
Kai:Well....okay *evil grin*  
  
YB:*glares at his light* I hate you Ryou  
  
Bakura:^__^ I know, now on with the fic!  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Just a warning it going to kinda start out like the old one so please bear with me it'll be good I promise^__^ Oh ya and Yami Bakura will refer to his hikari as Ryou but everyone else will just call him Bakura okay nuff gab on with the show!  
  
*****************  
  
"Please take your seats class!",Ms. Teanna shouted over her homeroom class,"let's take roll and meet our new student" the class began to whisper at the sound of a new classmate.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!," no response,"Is Joey Wheeler here?!" Yugi poked the sleeping bonde-haired boy to wake him up so he wouldn't be marked absent.  
  
"Hu..",Joey muttered still half asleep,"Oh ya I'm here!" Ms. Teanna rolled her eyes before going on.  
  
"Duke Devlin" a black-haired boy looked up from a dice trick he was showing Malik and said,"Here"  
  
"How about Yugi Motou?" Ms. Teanna asked  
  
"Present!" the short, spiky-haired boy replied cheerfully  
  
"Ryou Bakura?",was the next name on the list but again got no answer,"Is Bakura here?!" Suddenly the door onpened and in limped a white-haired boy who looked like he had just been in a fight. The young boy stopped and stared at the teacher almost waiting to be yelled at.  
  
"I'm here" Bakura muttered so quietly that Ms. Teanna could hardly hear him.  
  
"Late again I see",she growled glaring at the shy boy,"and a bloody mess too." The teacher sighed and told Bakura to take his seat. The white-haired boy nodded and limped over and sat down in his chair. Yugi glanced at his friend with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"You okay Bakura?!" The boy questioned watching the white-haired boy rub his arm. Bakura shook his head and told Yugi he was fine. The spiky-haired boy still wasn't convinced but he decided to drop the subject, for now.  
  
//Something wrong Aibou?// a voice asked causing Ygui to jump  
  
/Nothing really, it's just Bakura looks like he got the crap kicked outta him/ the spiky-haired boy answered  
  
//Hum...//,was all the formor Pharaoh had to say as he half way took control to see what his light ment,//You weren't kidding Aibou// but there was no answer because Yugi had his attenion back to the front of the class. Leaving Yami to ponder why the shy white-haired boy looked the way he did.  
  
"Now class, I'd like you to give a nice warm welcome to our new student Maleci Ishtar," The door opened again and this time a girl walked in. She was short (a/n: but not short like Yugi short^_^) and had long purple hair which was kept in two spiky buns. She didn't have on the usual school outfit but instead wore a purple shirt with long flowing sleeves that she could hide her hands in and a pair of black baggie pants. Kai also wore a gold star with the same funny eye in the middle that made it look like a Millennium Item which made Bakura notice this necklace before anything else.  
  
"Hiyas!,"the new girl greeted,"I'm Maleci but everyone just calls me Kai"  
  
'Could that be another Millennium Item?!' The white-haired boy thought to himself totally forgetting about the spirit of his Millennium Ring, who was currently listening to the child's every thought.  
  
~~Yami no Bakura's POV  
  
I sighed as I listened to Ryou's thoughts, and wondered to myself why in the name of Ra I even bothered. My supposed Hikarii's thoughts were so dull; he was currently thinking about some new mortal girl that had just come to his class, like I would care about some mortal girl. I was just about to fall asleep out of sheer boredom when one of my Hikarii's thoughts caught my attention it also made me eat my previous words about not being interested in this new girl.  
  
'Could she be the holder of anorther Millennium Item?!' you thought to himself, obviously forgetting about me being able to hear his every annoying thought.  
  
"Did my little host just find me a new item?" ,I asked myself out loud thinking what a lovely turn of events this was,"Maybe there was a use for Ryou yet." I smirked as I began I think of a plan that was sure to get me that item.  
  
"She's kinda cute" Duke remarked smirking while Joey let out his whistle of approval cuasing the class to turn and glare at him and Kai to start blushing.  
  
"Wheeler..."Malik growled obviously pissed,"Did you just whistle at my other sister?!"  
  
"Ah..th-that's your sis-sister?!" Joey studdered knowing full well he was dead meat. Malik nodded and took out his Millennium Item transforming it into it's dagger form.  
  
"Wheeler" Malik shouted as he took off after Joey,"You'd better run and pray to Ra I don't find you!!" The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes as she watched the two dart out the classroom door.  
  
Duke and Kaiba exchanged glances,"20 bucks says Ishtar kicks the puppy's ass" Duke laughed and Kaiba nodded  
  
"Yea, anybody up for a HOT DOG!" the young CEO joked smirking  
  
********************************** Lil kai:*sighs* yes chapter 1 done and ready to be reviewed*looks at reviewers* HINT.....HINT  
  
YB:Hot dog....couldn't you think of a better joke then that?!  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* Shut up! I mean come on it's Kaiba-Boy he makes those dumb dog jokes all the time (the sad part is I think most of them are funny^_^;)  
  
Bakura:*smiles* Please read and review to make Lil Kai wanna update  
  
Lil Kai:Come on I know you want too! *Points to purple GO butten in the corner and gives reviewers the Kawaii Bakura eyes* 


	3. Detention Does not make an agnry Yami an...

Lil Kai:*grins* Whoo hoo I have 3 reviewers!!! and this is only chapter 2^__^  
  
YB:*rolls eyes* dont you mean only two reviwers  
  
Kai:No I have 3 I checked:P  
  
YB: But one of them was you reviewing the story....that's sad you reviewed your own story  
  
Kai:*glares* Shut up tomb-robber or I'll be forced to hurt you! By the way a big shout out to S.A for all her help with 'Why Me' (even though it's still not done yet^_^) and always helpful construtive critaisim...er...FLAME!!! lol  
  
Bakura:Ah...Kai should we be starting with the story now  
  
Kai:Story..er...right...right so who's going to read my disclaimer?  
  
YB:*sneaks away* I'm not doin it, Ryou it's your turn  
  
Kai:*Grabs YB by his shirt callor*Get back here tomb-robber!  
  
YB:*pouts* Baka Kai  
  
Bakura:*sighs* Lil kai doesn't own YGO^_^ but she would still like you to read and review anyways!  
  
Kai:*glares* Stuipd Bakura the thief was suppose to read that!! *throws fish sticks at YB's lighter half*  
  
YB:*Hugs Bakura* thanks for not making me do it!!  
  
Kai:Right....on with the fic!  
  
***************************  
  
"Dreadfully sorry about that Kai" Ms. Teanna apolpgized, Kai shook her head  
  
"It's cool",she replied,"I have to live with that bonde-haired, Egyptain freak you know"  
  
The teacher sighed,"Why don't you take a seat inbetween Bakura and Duke" she pointed out the spoken people. Kai nodded and went to her seat. Duke gave the purple-haired girl a welcoming smirk while Bakura stayed silent with his head in his hands.  
  
***********************  
  
"Come on Malik!!",Joey shouted as he contiued to run for his life from the new girl's pissed older brother,"I said I was sorry"  
  
"So",Malik replied chasing Wheeler around another corner,"That doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass!"  
  
"Malik Ishtar!",a female's voice shouted from down the hallway,"Stop right where you are!" The blonde-haired boy stopped dead in his tracks along with a very confused Joey.  
  
"Hey Ishtar",(a/n:I just love saying Malik's last name lol...don't ask^_^) Joey asked giving Malik a confused look,"Why'd ya stop....wait why do I care just as long as your not trying to kill me anymore?!" Malik rolled his eyes at Joey's stupidity  
  
"I stopped because my sister told me to stop,"Malik explained,"and believe me Isis is the last person I want pissed at me" Joey nodded  
  
**********************  
  
'Ack..I'm SO bored..'Kai thought to herself trying to stay awake through the teacher's boring lession,'Man I could just fall asleep right now' she looked to her right to see the creater of the Doungen Dice Monsters game doing just that...sleeping. She rolled her eyes at the black-haired boy before turning to her left to see what the white-haired boy was up to. She turned to see him staring off into space.  
  
'He must think this is boring too',She thought,'Well I know how to make it alittle more fun' Kai grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and quickly passed it to Bakura when the teacher wasn't looking. The boy gave her a confused look before accepting it and reading what it said:  
  
Bakura~ Hiyas! I love it if you could show me around town sometime. I could use some help getting around your school too. It'd be great if you could help^_^ ~Lil Kai P.S~Only 15 mins till lunch  
  
Bakura smiled and wrote back:  
  
Kai- Uh...sure I could help...you could come over to my house after school if you wanted. -Bakura (a/n:Cheesy notes I know but I couldn't think of anything else so sue me!)  
  
The note passing went on between the two new friends for a few minutes untill Ms.Teanna cought them and gave them both detention after school. Kai shurgged it off since she really didn't care about some stupid detention, puls it would give her sometime to get to know Bakura alittle better. Bakura on the other hand seemed to be freaking out about the detention.  
  
//Dentention again I see//,the spirit of the ring growled through the link,//You know what happens when you get detention//the tomb-robber gave his hikarii a mental smirk causing the boy to shudder.  
  
/Oh please Yami I mean Yami-sama I didn't mean to/, Bakura whimpered,/It's just me and Kai were having fun passing notes and../  
  
//Kai?!//,The thief sneered taking semi-control of his host to see what she looked like,//Is this your new little friend Ryou? very pretty and a millennium item to boot which might I add will soon be mine provided you don't screw it up// Yami Bakura snarled giving the child back control.  
  
/Please Yami don't hirt her or anything/  
  
Bakura's dark gave a mental scowl,//Begging again little Hikarii don't you remember where that got you the last time?// the formar tomb-robber stated and Bakura remembered back to the last time he begged he ended up unconsious half the day,//I'll leave you be for now....but remember I'm watching  
  
********************** Lil Kai:*sighs* well that took longer then expected  
  
Bakura:It always does  
  
Lil kai:I hate it when your right sometimes....but I'm tired so I;m going to bed feel free to review though whilez I'm snozin  
  
YB and Bakura:JA NE! 


	4. The Fight

Lil Kai:*looks in reviwer box* Wow it's only the 4th chapter and I already have 6 reviwes...YAY! *smiles*  
  
Yami Bakura:*rolls eyes* Who would wanna review THIS crummy fic  
  
Bakura:*Glares* Be nice Yami  
  
Yami Bakura:Shut up Ryou before I'm forced to hurt you  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Lil Kai: Lotsa people reviwed my fic for your imformation ya white-haired freak! Like Kitten and kingofgames7 who says my stories are cool and of course the great S.A. Bonasi (who's a good pal of mine^_-) and I reviwed myself^_^  
  
Yami Bakura:*snickers* Ya cuase your a dork  
  
Lil Kai:*glares* Don't make me send you to the Shadow Realm *Kai and Yami B start fighting*  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* Ah....since those two are to busy fighting I guess I'll just have to start this chapter and by the way Lil Kai doesnt own yu-gi-oh and if she did may Ra take pitty on my Yami and the dubbers  
  
Lil Kai:*stops punching Yami B for a moment* Nicely said Bakura I couldn't have said it better  
  
************************************  
  
"Hey Bakura!",Kai shouted waving her hand in front of the white-haired boys face,"Earth to Bakura!"  
  
"Wh-what?!" The white-haired boy studdered blinking out of his trance  
  
"Oh look who's back",Otogi commented(a/n:I found out his japanses name and I like it better^_^),"You were really spacing"  
  
"Ya",Bakura replied sheepishly,"Sorry about that"  
  
The purple-haired girl smiled,"So who's up for some lunch?",she asked as they walked out of the room and into the crowded hallways  
  
************************  
  
"Just a warning",Bakura said as he and Kai walked twords the lunch room,"the food here is pretty nasty. It kinda reminds me of something out of Joey's locker" Kai laughed  
  
"You mean the blonde that my brother chased out of the classroom this morning" The purple-haired asked  
  
"That's him",Bakura laughed,"he's a strange one but you learn to love him....I guess" Suddenly the white-haired boy stopped walking  
  
"What's wrong with you?",Kai questioned as she saw Bakura stop. The white- haired boy pointed to the answer, it was a trio of boys and they looked like they were ready for a fight,"Who are they?!"  
  
"Those, would be the number one bullies at our school and their favorite pastime just happens to be picking on me" The white-haired boy explained taking a few steps back.  
  
"Well, look who it is guys!," a blonde-haired boy wearing sunglasses and a flag bananna exclaimed,"It's our FAVORITE little white-haired freak, and look he's got the new girl with him" thhe figure smirked and pointed to Kai. Maleci inturn gave him a nasty glare.  
  
"Ah..h-hey...Kei-Keith..what's u-up?" Bakura studdered still trying to back away  
  
Bandit Keith gave the boy a cruel smile,"Well I seem to have misplaced my lunch money, I was wonderin if I could have some of yours?" He advanced twords the white-haired boy and picked him up by his collar,"So what'd ya say twerp?!"  
  
The ower of the Millennium Ring shruggled to get out of Keith's grasp,"I-I don't ha-have a-any" Bakura managed to choke out.  
  
Keith smiled,"Well isn't that TOO bad," he sneered,"but I guess that won't stop me from having alittle fun." His smile grew even wider as he threw the white-haired boy against the wll. Causing his nose and already busted up lip to begin to bleed. Bakura bearly had enough time to wipe the blood off his face before Keith began kicking him in the stmoache making him cough up more blood.  
  
"Leave him be!",The purple-haired girl commanded. Keith stopped his attack and looked at Kai, only something looked different, her hair was spikier and her eyes more narrow and cold. Not that he cared though, he wasn't going to let some new girl spoil his fun. Kai turned her head to see Bakura lying motionless, covered in blood,"What did he ever do to you"  
  
"None of your business girly, so why don't you just butt out!" the blonde growled taking a swing at Kai, but she just dodged  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to try and hit girls" Kai questioned  
  
"I guess not" Keith remarked throwing another punch but Kai easily dodged it again and threw one of her own. It hit it's mark dead on and sent Keith stumbling backwords. Almost tripping over Bakura. (A/N: I've always wanted to do that I hate Keith so much!!! :P he's always mean to Jounouchi and Kaiba's the only one allowed to do that :P I didn't mean to make myself sound so great there but I just had to)  
  
"You should leave" Maleci stated glaring at the boy,"before you get your ass handed to you"  
  
"Humm...sounds like a challenge to me girly", Keith replied smirking,"I'll leave for now, but I'll be back count on it" and with that he and his goons took off in the other direction.  
  
^Wow, you sure showed him^ a child stated  
  
~Hai, but I think you can take it from here little one~,the spirit replied,~it looks like your friend could use a little cleaning up~  
  
^Right....will do^ Kai smiled and switched places with the spirit of her star. The purple-haired girl bent down to see if Bakura was okay,"Bakura....Bakura are you awake?" she asked shaking him lightly. He groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I'll live I guess" Bakura responed touching a bleeding cut on his forhead  
  
Kai smiled,"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" she said helping the boy to his feet and walking him down the hallway to the nurse.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hey Devlin you seen my sister?" Malik asked as he sat down next to the Dungeon Dice Moster's creater and the rest of the crew.  
  
"You mean the one that chewed you out for chasin Wheeler around" Duke commented smirking as he remembered the sight of Malik's older sister yelling at him.  
  
"No stupid, I ment Kai" Malik grumled glaring  
  
Duke rasied a eyebrow,"I saw her walking out of class.....but I don't see her now" the rest of the group practicly fell out of their chairs japanese anime style. (a/n:oops I made otogi sound alittle stupid here^^)  
  
"I saw her too" ,Yugi said suddenly," she said she was going to get her lunch and then her and Bakura would meet us here"  
  
"Really", Malik replied,"then why isn't she here Little Yugi?"  
  
"How would I know?",Yugi muttered,"and I'm NOT little!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
Lil Kai:*sighs* Chapter 4 is finnaly done  
  
YB:Ya it took you forever cuz your L-A-Z-Y Kai  
  
Lil Kai: ^^; shut up  
  
Bakura: Please r/r thankies ja tell next chapter  
  
YB:Ya hopefully its up faster then this one  
  
Lil Kai:*major glaring at Yami B* Didn't I tell you to shut up Tomb-robber  
  
YB:*laughing* like I would ACTUAlY listen to you  
  
Kai:*send YB to Shadow Realm*  
  
Bakura:*sighs* When will he learn??  
  
Kai: don't know maybe that's one of life many mystories 


	5. The Threat

Lil Kai: Okay time for chapter 5!  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura:*big sigh* DO WE HAVE TO?!  
  
Lil kai:*glares* Yes we do! now who's doin disclaimer *eyes the pair of white-haired boys when Malik walks in*  
  
Malik:*walks in* Yo!  
  
Yami Bakura:*eyes Ishtar* Hey Kai, it's Malik's turn  
  
Malik:*looks befuzzled* ahh...my turn for what Yami B?!  
  
Yami Bakura:the disclaimer  
  
Malik:*glares* I hate you  
  
Kai:*gives little sister eyes* PLEASE!!  
  
Malik:*sighs* Fine, Kai no own yugioh if you sue her she will sick her man- eating rabid dust bunnies on you  
  
Kai:*Does annying Mokuba voice* Thank you big borther  
  
Malik:*sweatdrops* why can't I have a normal sister or a millennium puzzle  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ow...",Bakura whimpered as Kai put a rag with rubbing alcohol on a large cut on the boy's forhead,"that hurts"  
  
Kai rolled her eyes at the whimpering white-haired boy,"ssh..", she commanded as she tryed to clean the cut, but that proved to be quite difficut when Bakura kept moving his head away.  
  
"But it hurts", He protested moving again  
  
The purple-haired girl sighed,"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would be still Bakura", she scolded holding him down so she could clean his wounds,"See, that wasn't so bad no was it?!"  
  
Bakura scowled,"Ya, maybe for you" he replied. Kai just laughed and picked up another rag from the table. Bakura saw this and backed up against his chair.  
  
"Calm down it's just water," Kai told him as she began to wipe his face,"I have to get all this blood off your face somehow" the white-haired boy smiled sheepishly and allowed her to finish.  
  
"Thank you" Bakura remarked after she had finished  
  
"Hey what are firends for Bakura?!" kai replied smiling,"but how did you get so hurt in the first place it couldn't be all from that punk"  
  
~~~~~Bakura's P.O.V~~~~~~~(look s.a I did pov aren't you proud^_____^ you'll have to tell me how I do)  
  
'Oh no!', I thought as I heard her ask me the dreaded question,'what am I going to say?' I looked at Kai and could tell she wanted an answer, which ment I had to think up something....fast!  
  
"Well....I..ah" I studdered hoping to buy sometime. When suddenly I heard my Yami's voice.  
  
\\Speak one word child, and I'll slit your little firends throat and have you begging me to kill you\\ my Yami sneered. It made me shudder, I didn't want anything to happen to Kai but to make sure nothing did happen I'd have to lie which is something I hated to do especialy to someone who had called me their friend.  
  
\Please Yami\, I whimpered,\Don't do anything, I wasn't going to tell\  
  
The former thief gave me a nasty mental smirk ,\\Wise choice little Ryou, cuase I'd to see your new friend lying in pool of blood\\ he paused to give his threat the full effect\\by the way Kai is asking you a question you should answer\\  
  
"Well Bakura?!"  
  
"I sorry,"I muttered letting my darkness scare me into slience,"I can't tell you" I watched her shake her head  
  
"That's fine",she responded,"You don't have to tell me. Why dont we get some munchies instead" she smiled and helped the white-haired boy out of the chair.  
  
Bakura seemed to cheer up at the sound of food,"sounds good to me Kai. It makes you pretty hungry when your getting beat up all the time" He joked  
  
"Yeah, I would guess" she replied, but then they heard it the sound that ment they had missed lunch....the bell.  
  
"Oh..no",Bakura sighed,"now what do we do?!"  
  
Kai pulled out a bag,"here take half my sandwitch and when we get to your house I'll make a snack",she said handing him part of the sandwitch and then taking off down the hallway,"See you in detention!"  
  
************************  
  
Lil Kai: Okay it's done!  
  
Yami Bakura: wow it's amazing  
  
Lil kai:Shut up you  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrops* oh no there at it again  
  
Malik:*sighs* Go figure please r/r if you wanna find out what happens next!  
  
Kai:*grins* me like reviews please feed me reviews  
  
Yami Bakura: Kai your scaring me  
  
r/r please ja ne! 


	6. How in The shadow Realm?

Keeper of the Star~  
  
Yami Bakura:*looks amazed*Wow! she's actualy updating  
  
Kai:*sweatdrops* I'm not dead ya know!  
  
Yami Bakura:*grins* Not yet anyway  
  
Kai:*rolls eyes and glares* That's mean, speaking of thieves where's Kuronue? he said he was going to do my disclaimer  
  
Kurama:*walks in* Greettings Lil Kai  
  
Kai:*sideways glance* and where's your partner in crime he's suppose to do the disclaimer  
  
Kurama:*glances around* Ahh.....he said he's...ah...sick and can't come  
  
Kai:*rolls eyes* You are the worst liar Youko....*yelling* Kuronue!!!!!!! you'd better get in here. You don't want me to have to come and get you!!!!  
  
Kuronue:*walks in*there is no way in the Maikai I'm doing the disclaimer  
  
Kai:.........  
  
Kuronue:*glares* Fine.....Lil Kai doesn't own Yu Gi Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho.....and if she did we would all have to run and hide!  
  
Kai:*major glaring* Shut up you bat Kitsune!!  
  
************************************  
  
"You got DETENTION!!!!",Malik shouted practicly in the purple-haired girls ears,"How in the Shadow Realm did you do that?? and on the first day too!"  
  
"Passing notes with my new friend Bakura" the girl responded shutting her locker and glaring at her oniisan  
  
"Speaking of which",the older Ishtar asked,"where were you two at lunch?? You better not have been making out or something"  
  
Kai fell over anime style at her brother's remark,"Oh grow up Malik!!!", she cried,"I was cleaning poor Bakura up! Some punk named Badit Keith beat him up, but i told him off." Kai stated proudly,"Now if you'll exuse me I have detention to attend so Ja ne!" and with that Kai began to walk off in the other direction.  
  
"When are you coming home Kai?" Malik called after the girl  
  
"Don't know",was Kai's responce,"Bakura was going to show me around so...."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes as he watched Kai round the corner, "Whatever",he sighed to himself  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hummmm.....",Kai said bored out of her mind,"So this is detenion"  
  
"Yep",Bakura replied momentarily stopping his pacing of the floor,"and it's even more boring then the last time I was here"  
  
Maleci rolled her eyes and threw a paper ball at the white-haired boy,"Oh come on it can't be all bad since I'm here!"she exclaimed jumping on his back. Forgetting about how hurt he was. Bakura fell to the groud with a thud and tears began to well in his eyes, he tryed to blink them back but Kai had already seen them,"I'm sorry Bakura, I forgot about your wounds"  
  
"It's okay", Bakura said as he wiped his tears,"I'll be alright" suddenly Kai grinned causing the white-haired boy to give her a funny look.  
  
"Hey I've got it!", Kai exclaimed,"What'dya say we skip this place and get some sweet snow and you can show me around!"(A/N: in case anyone was wondering sweet snow is what hiei calls ice cream)  
  
Bakura's eyes widened,"We can't do that Kai! We'll get in trouble" he stated  
  
Kai rolled her eyes again,"What they don't know can't hurt us now can it?!" she cried garbbing the white-haired boy and pulled him out the door.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Ah...man!",Joey wined,"I lost again!" the group had gathered at the kame game shop after school. And they were currently crowed around a table in the front of the shop watching the conclusion of a duel between Joey Wheeler and the formar Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
"Good game Joey!,"Yami commented smiling,"you almost had me there for a sec."  
  
"Ya I'll get ya next time Yami", Joey replied picking up his cards,"So you better watch it!" The Pharaoh smirked at the challenge. Suddenly the door opened to reveal two figures that were eatting some sweet snow.  
  
"Hi guys!" Bakura said happily as he finished off his cone  
  
"Hey Bakura!" Yugi repiled alittle suprised to see his white-haired friend,"What are you guys doing here?! I thought you had dentention"  
  
Kai smirked,"We did but, I convinced him we should play hookie" she told them  
  
"Your going to end up getting me into alot of trouble Kai" bakura remarked sweatdroping  
  
"Must be an Ishtar thing 'eh" Duke muttered tossing his die up and down  
  
"Who's your firend Bakura?" Tristan asked  
  
"Oh her", the white-haired boy replied,"That's Kai she's Malik's sister" the purple-haired girl smiled and waved at Tristan making him blush  
  
Kai sighed,"well I know who Yugi is,"she said pointing to the spiky-haired short kid standing next to the counter,"and I know the blonde-haired weirdo and Dice-boy over there" she pointed in Joey and Duke's direction," So who are the rest of you?"  
  
"Well I'm Tristan",the brown-haired boy exclaimed,"and you'll have to exuce my buddy here he's lost one too many brain cells"  
  
"Did not" Joey portested smacking Tristan  
  
Kai laughed at the two boys,"So who are you?",She asked turning towards Yami,"You look almost like shorty over there"  
  
"That's Yami, he's the spirit of my Millennium Puzzel",Yugi explained,"And I'm not short!!" the rest of the group sweatdroped  
  
"Oh...",Kai remarked,'Hey Bakura do you have a spirit? Your neacklace does kinda look like Yugi's"  
  
The white-haired boy stayed silent, pondering wether or not to tell Maleci about his Yami. He got his answer from another of his Dark's cruel remarks.\\Say anything about me now and the girl dies\\,Yami Bakura sneered,\\I will make myself known to her when the time is right and then I shall claim my prize\\  
  
\Prize Yami-sama?!\,The white-haired boy repeted lost\What do you mean?!\ The fiend smirked  
  
\\You need not concern yourself little one\\,the spirit of the ring stated,\\and tell those idiot friends you have to go, I'm sick of being around here. I have things to do\\  
  
\Hai, Yami-sama\,Bakura whimpered not wanting to make the spirit any angryer then he already was because it would just make it that much worse for him\but what should I tall the others?\  
  
\\Nothing, your idiot friend just did\\ Bakura stopped his mental conversation to hear Joey babbling about his Millennium ring.  
  
"Yea Bakura has a spirit Kai", Joey said grinning,"but he's not the nicest guy you'll ever meet.....right Bakura!?"  
  
"Ahh.....yeah",Bakura muttered quietly,"But hey I'll see you guys later I've gotta go" the white-haired boy started for the door.  
  
"So soon",Yugi qiestioned,"but you just got here"  
  
"Well I've got a lot of homework to get done..." was his replie  
  
"Hey I'll walk with you Bakura,"Kai offered also walking towards the door,"and I could help you with your homework if ya wanted me too" she smiled thoughtfully  
  
"Sure...",Bakura said not really knowing how to replie to this,"I guess I'll see you guys later then." and with that the two left the Kame game shop.  
  
"Well that was weird" Yugi commented after the two had left  
  
"Ya if they wanted to be alone why didn't they just ask to barrow a room" Joey joked  
  
"That's not what he ment stupid!" Tea muttered grabbing Joey and practily strangling him  
  
"I ment it's strange that they would come an dthen leave right away"  
  
"I agree Abiou it was very strange", Yami spoke up with a look on his face that told Yugi he was deep in thought, and was determinded to find out what was wrong,"And I think it has something to do with no good, scheming Tomb- robber" The formar Pharaoh also muttered some choice words in his own tonuge mostly cursing Yami Bakura.  
  
"What makes ya say that?" Joey asked his mouth full of food  
  
"Didn't you wonder why Bakura came to school today looking like he did?"Yami questioned  
  
"Not really",Joey replied,"I was too busy trying NOT to get killed by Malik  
  
"Joey, your an idiot",Duke remarked,"You know that......right"  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious!" Tristan said looking at Duke  
  
Duke glared at the brown-haired boy,"Shut up Tirstan...before I hurt you" the Doungen Dice monster's creator snaped before hitting him in the head.  
  
************************  
  
Kai:*wipes forhead* Whoo hoo! the ra be damned chapter is done  
  
Yami Bakura:*points out the obvious* That doesn't mean the stories done yet though  
  
Kai:*glares* Do you want to go to the Shadow Realm  
  
Yami Bakura:*sighs* You forget that doesn't scare me  
  
Kai:*glares* Humm How bout I drop you in the plot hole then  
  
Yami Bakura:*looks at Kai then looks at big deep plot hole* Don't even go there......*gets pushed in*  
  
Ryou: Please R/R ideas would be most helpful......Kai has a plot hole as my Yami found out^^;;  
  
Kai:'eh....he'll be back  
  
Reviewer box:*growles* FEED ME REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Kai and Ryou: ^^;; 


End file.
